Adhesive backed mounts are used to secure a cable tie to the mount for holding cords, tubes or wires on any surface where it is desired to run such cords, tubes and wires. In the past such mounts have been applied by hand, utilizing the installer's hand to apply pressure to the mount and seat the adhesive to the surface. Additionally, it has been proposed to utilize a pneumatic impact tool to apply a pressure to the mount. In such installations there is no guarantee that the force of the tool is totally applied to the mount since the reaction force causes a recoil of the operator's hand and there is no determination as to the amount of force that is applied to the mount as opposed to that applied to the operator when the tool recoils from the mount. The utility of an adhesive backed mount is totally dependent upon proper installation and presently there is no known method of determining whether a mount has been properly installed. Without proper installation the adhesive backed mount may fail causing wires to be displaced from their intended position.